The Blind Date
by linolenA
Summary: 2D is feeling lonely, so Noodle suggests he tries to find someone on a dating site. Murdoc wants someone to... let's say 'make love to', so Noodle suggests a dating site. They both think they've found the perfect people for themselves, but could it be that they actually found each other? We will see, when they decide to go on a blind date with their 'partners'.
1. Chapter 1

**This was meant to be a Murdoc/Noodle story but I changed it. I hope you like it :)**

* * *

"Noods, I feel alone," 2D wailed, throwing his head aback and closing his eyes. They were playing various zombie games all morning and talking about random stuff, and now it got to the point where they just said what ever crossed their minds.  
2D felt like shit, and Noodle beating him in every game wasn't helping.

"Alone? How can you feel alone with Russel,me and Mur-" she paused, "How can you feel alone with Russel and me here?" she decided not to mention the bassist, for he recently seemed to be avoiding 2D. Wasn't even beating him regularly!

"No, I didn' mean tha' way... I wan' a girlfriend," he said with a grin.  
Noodle turned the game off, 2D wasn't even trying anymore.

"Well go outside, meet someone and be in a relationship! Can you please focus on the game now?" she rolled her eyes.

"The fing is... The truth is... I dun' fink I'm into girls... Ac'ually," he gave her a nervous grin.

"I knew it," she laughed.

"Yew're not mad?" he smiled.

"Why would I be mad? I think that's too cute," she grinned, "But I don't see the problem... You can go and meet nice guys outside," she shrugged.

"Wull, howd' I kno' which blokes are inta blokes too? Wouldn' want ta embarrass sum'one," he bit the inside of his cheek.

"This might sound strange but... I guess you could meet nice people over the internet!" Noodle said.

2D looked at her sceptically.

"Yeah! I met some friends over this nice site, I'm sure you could meet a nice guy too, just write that you're interested in finding a partner on your profile," she explained.

"It's worth a shot,'' he shrugged.

"C'mon, let's make you a profile," Noodle stood up, already over excited.

They rushed to her room where she found her laptop an typed _braceyourselves-soulmatesarecoming . com_ into her web browser, and in no time- she was typing 2D's information in.

"Okay, so the site works like this: you put some information in here," Noodle pointed at the screen, "But don't write your name, address or such, let me just show you."  
They sat on Noodle's bed and started typing it up.

_**Username:**_

"Hmmm... Maybe if yew jus' put face ache?" he shrugged.

"I'm not writing face ache," Noodle laughed, but stopped when she saw 2D was completely serious.  
"You're not a face ache," she smiled.

"Wull, maybe you could put 12D3?" he shrugged again.

"Perfect! And we won't give too much of your information, so you don't attract girls who just want to use you because you're famous..." Noodle suggested.

"Good finkin'," he smiled.

"Okay, what do we have next?" Noodle scrolled down a bit, "Ah yes, password."

She put the laptop in 2D's lap and he typed the password. He wasn't really the world's fastest typer, so Noodle could easily see the letters he was typing.

**M**-**U**-**R**-**D**-

Noodle gasped and looked away. _How could she not have seen it before?_ She wasn't looking at the bigger picture, and it was right in front of her nose.  
It was like euphoria- she got the widest and goofiest smile ever and she had to stop herself from jumping on the bed happily.

"Awl done," 2D handed her the laptop.

"Only six letters?" Noodle asked with a smile.

"Ye'h... I dun' wanna forget it. I kno' I'll neva' forget this one," he grinned.

"_Awww_" Noodle thought to herself. But how will Murdoc find out? And how will he react, if he ever finds out?

"Let's see the next one," Noodle said, a smile never leaving her face.  
The screen read:

_**I am here to (This will determine the next questions- mark what's right):**_

_**Meet new friends[]**_  
_**Find people with similar interests as mine(discuss books|movies|music|etc.) []**_  
_**Mend a broken heart(Seek comfort|friendship|possible romance) []**_  
_**Find a partner(romantic interest) []**_

"The last one!" 2D exclaimed, fidgeting his fingers excitedly.

"On it," she grinned. After she clicked to confirm that he was seeking a partner, a set of questions opened up.  
The first one, was of course:

_**I'm interested in:**_  
_**Men[]**_  
_**Women[]**_  
_**Men and Women[]**_

"The first one," 2D said shyly, blushing a bit.

"You know, I love you even more now," Noodle smiled and leaned against his shoulder. She ticked "_Men_" and after answering several other questions, his profile looked like this:

_**Username: 12D3**_

_**Password: ********_

_**Gender: Male**_

_**Name(optional):**_

_**Surname(optional):**_

_**Date of birth: May 23rd 1978.**_

_**Resides in: London, UK**_

_**Religion: Buddhist**_

_**Wants to Find a partner(romantic interest)**_

_**Interested in: Men**_

_**Other interests: Music: Alternative rock, 80s pop, Rap**_

After Noodle saved everything and confirmed 2D's registration by e-mail, they turned the laptop off and laid back on the bed.

''Now you wait and the site will pair you up with someone who has similar interests as you,'' she said.

* * *

**LOL this is kind of a test chapter, the next one is about Murdoc but I don't want to tell you much so I don't spoil it.**  
**Hope anyone liked it, leave opinions! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! Thank you so much for the reviews!**  
**I hope you enjoy this one too :3**

* * *

After a while 2D fell asleep and Noodle took her laptop and went downstairs.

_Luckily_, Murdoc was there to keep her company.

''Hello,'' Noodle said, sitting next to him on the couch.

''Oi,'' he said, in his half-drunken state, his hand clenched around a bottle of Vodka.

They spent a few moments in silence, until Murdoc said: ''Noods, I need something to bone.''

''Excuse me?'' she raised her brow.

''Uh, I mean I need sum'one to make luv ta. Betta'?'' he said awkwardly.

''You're drunk,'' she said and turned back to her laptop.

''Am not! I really need... Haven't since before Plastic Beach,'' he shrugged.

''Well don't look at me! Wait, maybe I could help you,'' Noodle said, a smirk tugging against her lips.

''Really?'' he asked excitedly.

''See this site,'' Noodle pointed at the screen, ''You can register and find a partner. I'll show you, it's quite easy and fun.''

''I don't kno','' he said sceptically.

''Do you want my help or not?'' Noodle asked. He just sighed and gave a barely noticeable nod.

''Okay then,'' Noodle said as she quickly logged out of her profile and started making one for Murdoc.

After a while of Noodle's sugar-coding Murdoc's entire info, and after a lot of his protesting,they finished it. Noodle had to choose his username, and she wrote his music taste as his other interests, instead of ''Bangin' hot birds'' as he suggested. When Noodle was quite satisfied, and Murdoc wasn't at all, the profile was good and done.

_**Username: mn0666**_

_**Password: *******_

_**Gender: Male**_

_**Name(optional):**_

_**Surname(optional):**_

_**Date of birth: June 6th 1966.**_

_**Resides in: London, UK**_

_**Religion: Satanist**_

_**Wants to Find a partner(romantic interest)**_

_**Interested in: Women**_

_**Other interests: Music: Alternative rock, Metal**_

''I'll go get somethin' to drink,'' Murdoc said and got up, leaving Noodle alone in the living room.

Noodle stared at his profile a bit before closing it. There was something wrong, like it was poking her in the eye...  
She knew she shouldn't have done it but she changed his ''interest'' to men. She quickly saved it and closed just when he came back, a fresh bottle of liquor in his hands.  
Noodle felt horribly guilty, but she had to do this- for 2D.

''I'm going to leave the laptop here, in case you wish to use it...'' Noodle said and slowly started making her way upstairs.

''Oi Noods,'' Murdoc called, ''Thanks,'' he smiled.

''No problem,'' she smiled nervously.

Maybe she shouldn't have switched it? No, she definitely shouldn't have. _But she had to._

* * *

_The next morning..._

It was 8 a.m. when 2D's phone rang, waking him up immediately.

"Yo 'D, what's happenin' down there?" Russel's voice boomed. Russel was on the roof, but had his own phone so he could often check on his band mates.

"Wut? Wut year is eet?" 2D yawned.

"2012, and it has been for almost 8 months... 'D are you ok?" Russel asked.

"Ye'h, ye'h, I do like bongos..." 2D said sleepily, sinking into his pillow.

"Uhh... Didja have breakfast?" Russel asked worriedly.

"I just said I like them," 2D mumbled, closing his eyes.  
He wasn't the person you'd want to wake up at 8 a.m., God forbid ask him questions just after he'd woken up.

"Whatever man, I'll just call Noods or Murdoc..." Russel said, and when he was about to hang up-

"Wait!" 2D exclaimed. It was the bassist's name that actually made him sit up and open his eyes, even though he was so tired. Lazily, he took his "wake up" pills and popped three in his mouth.

"You not so loopy anymore?" Russel chuckled.

"Nawh," 2D shrugged, as if Russel could see him, "So wot were yew sayin' 'bout Murdoc?" saying his name made 2D smile instantly.

"Didn' say a thing, although I have to say he's been actin' pretty weird lately..." Russel said.

"Weird? Wot d'yew mean?" 2D frowned.

"Jus' haven't seen him go outside since we arrived," Russel replied.

"Oh... 'aven't seen 'im round the 'ouse," 2D said. He hasn't seen the bassist in two whole days, although Noodle said she has so he must be inside.

"Anyway, didja have breakfast? You know I don' like when my Baby Girl is hungry," Russel said in a serious tone.

"I'll go check now," 2D said quickly, "Call yew later."

"Bye," Russel said and hung up.

2D quickly put some pants on, shoved his phone in his pocket and threw a blue plaid shirt on, but didn't button it up.

He rushed downstairs to see Murdoc sitting on the couch, sipping Vodka from a bottle.

''Morning,'' 2D smiled toothily, making his way to sit next to him.

Murdoc looked up at him, the messy electric blue locks sticking out in all the right places, surrounding a sleepy yet beautiful face. His eyes shot down to 2D's bare chest, and he caught himself staring at the vocalist before him.

''Err, I gotta go...'' Murdoc mumbled and rose from the couch.

''Okay, well did yew 'ave breakfast?'' 2D asked him, sitting down just as Murdoc stood up.

''Yeh, Noods is in the kitchen...'' he said and left the living room.  
He cursed himself for acting this way. He was lying to Noodle. He didn't need _something _to bone. He wanted to make love to a certain blue-haired vocalist. But that would never happen, so he had to find a substitute.

2D took the laptop in his hands and logged into his account, almost jumping with excitement.

_**We have found 27 people who have similar interests as you.**_

He got a huge smile and scrolled down to see the men's accounts.

''Works in an aquarium... Must like whales... '' he said and shook his head. He scrolled further.

''Favorite singer: Nicki Minaj,'' 2D read, he searched for the singer on You Tube, and held his head in agony ''Never again, never again...'' he repeated.

He was scrolling down further and further, and every guy had something that he was appalled by.

_Until he reached nr. 23._

''This one looks interestin','' he whispered and clicked the '_**Interest**_' button, sending a request to **_mn0666_**.

* * *

Murdoc sat on his bed a bit, just thinking. _About 2D.  
_It scared the Hell out of him, the fact that he was mesmerized by that _'idiot'_.  
All of the time he would tease 2D about being gay, and 2D would always say he's not gay. Murdoc was actually checking, in a way, if 2D would be interested in men... He couldn't just go and ask him. So he teased him, hoping that one day 2D would say how he actually is gay, and Murdoc would get his chance.

_That stupid beautiful toothless smile. And that stupid perfect blue hair. And those beautiful eyes_.  
He wanted him _bad_. So bad it was almost not bearable.

It reminded him that he should check his account to see if any birds are interested into him...

Woah, 56 with similar interests. But that didn't matter, it was just the site suggesting people.  
He did have that one request... Some guy with the username _**12D3**_.

Like their song! Maybe he could get to know this guy, better than meeting a woman actually.

He made the first step, and sent _**12D3**_ a short ''Hey''.

* * *

**Hahah I hope you like this! **  
**This fic just makes me crack up everytime, and I can't wait to share more with you :)**  
**Leave opinions! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh God, thanks so much for the reviews! I hope you enjoy this and thank you for reading :)**

* * *

''Noods! Noods!'' 2D yelled, running to the kitchen, the laptop in his hands.

Noodle was sitting in the kitchen, eating some kind of cereal, the kind that makes your milk all colorful. He sat across her and put the laptop in front of him.

''What is it 2D? Hey you want some breakfast?'' she asked with a smile.

''I'm not hungry,'' he said excitedly, ''I got a message!''

''Well that's really good! Mind sharing?'' she smiled.

''Yew're my best friend, I tell yew everyfink,'' he said and opened the message, turning the laptop toward Noodle so she could see it.

**mn0666:** Hey

Noodle choked on her cereal and almost spit it out. She coughed loudly and swallowed, her hand on her heart and a wide smile on her face, she said: ''That's great! Well reply him!'' she turned the laptop back to 2D.

''But wha' do I say?'' he shrugged.

''Just write hi, hello... Write hey with two y's! I think that's considered flirting,'' she grinned, ''Wait, you do want to flirt with him?'' she asked, although she knew all too well he wanted to flirt with **mn0666**. Even though he probably didn't know who that was.

''Wull ye'h! 'e seems perfect,'' 2D smiled.

''Okay then,'' Noodle said and went back to her cereal.

She could hear 2D typing and she grinned to herself.  
2D typed a Heyy in response, and immediately, there was another message waiting for him.  
His heart sped up when he opened it, the most idiotic smile spreading on his face as he read the content of it.

**mn0666:** what are you doing?

Murdoc was sitting in his room behind his desk, and frankly, he didn't know what else to write. He wrote the first thing that crossed his mind, and then cursed himself for doing it.  
''_The bloke will think I'm an idiot,'' _he thought.

''Noodle Noodle!'' 2D yelled, '''e answered, 'e wants to know what I'm doin'!''

''Well tell him what you're doing!'' Noodle rolled her eyes and giggled.

**12D3:** eating breakfast... ... ... you?

''Fuck!'' 2D exclaimed, ''Uh sorry Noods.''

''What happened?'' her head snapped up.

''My finger slipped and I wrote a thousand of these dots...'' he said, frustrated.  
_''He's gonna think I'm an idiot,''_2D thought.

''It doesn't matter, just wait for his reply,'' Noodle said calmly.

And so came the reply.

**mn0666:** reading a book... ... ... how are you?

_((__**A/N **__: BRB, dying of laughter))_

Reading a book. Yes, that's the best Murdoc Niccals came up with. But what could he answer? I'm sitting here writing to you? That would sound stupid. And what's with those stupid dots? Why the Hell did he copy him? Murdoc Niccals didn't want to look lame so he copied this bloke, who ever he was. He didn't even know this guy so well and he already meant something to him.  
All of these questions and thoughts invaded Murdoc's mind, with an extra one: _When the fuck is he going to reply?_  
The waiting part is always the worst.

''Noodle Noodle! Look!'' 2D yelled again and turned the laptop toward her so she could read their whole conversation. This time, she bust out laughing but luckily swallowed her milk before it.

'_'Wow. Murdoc is lying about reading a book. Awesome,''_she thought to herself.

''HE ASKED ME HOW I AM!'' 2D yelled happily.

''WELL REPLY!'' Noodle was laughing her arse off.

''I- this is the happiest I've ever been!'' 2D said excitedly.

**12D3**: im really good thanks for asking... how are you?

Murdoc felt good reading those words. This guy seems nice, well according to his profile.  
Which, by the way, Murdoc read 151653467153 times.

**mn0666:** better now that im talking to you

Damn right. Murdoc got his ''flirt mode'' on.

2D melted when he read this. _Literally_.

''Noodle Noo-''

''What is it Toochi?'' she laughed, standing up to wash the dishes.

''You have to read this!'' he said happily.

He didn't really know what to answer. He waited as Noodle washed her bowl and Murdoc's glass from the latter's breakfast.

''Let me see,'' she went behind 2D and leaned over his shoulder.

''Aww, you're lucky Toochi,'' Noodle said. He didn't know how lucky. Actually only Noodle knew how lucky they both were. But she was determined not to say anything.

She kissed the top of 2D's head, ''I'm going up now, to visit Russel. Let me know if anything happens,'' she smiled and left the kitchen. 2D turned his attention back to the computer.

**12D3:** me too. your messagge made my day ;)

_''Wait, how do you spell message again?''_ he thought to himself. Well, two g's ans s's will do. And a wink emoticon to make it bit better if he embarrassed himself with the spelling.

Murdoc grinned as he read the message. And noted he must put more emoticons in the future.  
He didn't really know what to write, but he didn't want this conversation to end.

**mn0666:** i like your username :-)

**12D3**: really? yours is cool too :D

**mn0666:**yeah, i love that song... ty :-D

Gettin' flashy with the internet acronyms, eh Mudzy?

**12D3:**so you like gorillaz? B)

**mn0666: **of course, the grreatest band in the world! :-D

**12D3:** so what else do you like to litsen to? :D  
*listen

**mn0666**: uh,alot mate... black sabbath  
wait, we are mates? :-)

**12D3**: cool  
of course, unless you wanna be more ;-)

**mn0666**: of course i do but... look, i've never done his before

**12D3**: oh... me neither... i'm sorry if that was too soon :)

**mn0666**: it wasn't, i just don't know if it's too early for me to ask you out? ;-D

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Of a sort XD**  
**anyway this fic is just LOL**  
**hope you like it, leave poinions!**  
**yes, poinions just to piss off fan fiction because of which I had to write ... ... ...** **instead of a nice row of 20-60 dots**  
**and who removes my underlines from their chat**  
**math you, fanfiction. math you.**

**But you guys are awesome and the reason I put up with this site**  
**peace and stay awesome til next time x**


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG I hope you know I was so happy when I saw the reviews I was smiling like a complete idiot! **  
**Thank you so much :D**  
**I actually wasn't going to update today, because I was really busy, but I made myself write this because of my wonderful reviewers :3**  
**I hope you enjoy this ^^**

* * *

Murdoc waited for the answer anxiously, sitting on the egde of his chair.

**12D3**: sure, when would you like to meet? :D

2D was tomato red and getting redder. This guy was so nice! He was dying to meet him. He jumped up when he got another message and read it quickly, the smile on his face spreading even more.

**mn0666**: i was thinking tonight, is that too soon? :-D

Murdoc's heart sped up as he waited for an answer. He was never this anxious. What if he screwed something up? The waiting was killing him.

2D squealed as he read the message, the smile never leaving his face. Of course he wanted to meet him as soon as possible, but there was something, or rather _someone_ standing in his way.

**12D3**: i'd love to... but i'll have to think about it :D

The main reason 2D wrote this: Murdoc. 2D was in love with him, and even though he knew he didn't- he wanted to see if he had a shot with him first. Murdoc was a bit disappointed at the answer, but understood completely. Or at least he thought he did.

**mn0666:** i get it :) well let me know if you change your mind :D

A smile appeared on his face when he got another message.

**12D3**: i have to go :( but i want to talk to you again  
soon :*

Is that a kiss face? It definitely is!  
Murdoc got the biggest smile yet, and realized: he was falling for this guy. Still, perfection was sitting down in the kitchen, probably having breakfast with Noodle...  
But 2D could never feel the same. And this guy was kind of like him... Murdoc was dying to meet him.

2D's phone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket and answered it.

"Yo 'D."

"Hey Russ," 2D said happily, "Need something?" it was more of a rhetorical question, 2D didn't want to go anywhere now that he was chatting with this guy.

"Matter' fact I do," Russel said, "Noodle is cold, bring her a jacket."

"I'm fine! You don't have to Toochi," he heard Noodle protest.

"Hey I'm not gonna let you get a cold baby girl," Russel said, "Come on 'D."

"Okay," 2D sighed and hung up. Quickly, he wrote 'i have to go now :( but i want to talk to you again soon :*'. He logged out in case Murdoc came down, what if he saw this? Surely, he would make fun of him.  
2D buttoned his shirt up, although completely the wrong way. He wasn't really fond of buttons. He took Noodle's hoodie and after deciding it's thick enough to keep her warm, he went into the back yard and climbed on the roof. Sitting next to Noodle, he handed her the hoodie.

"Thank you," she grinned and put it on.

Meanwhile...

Murdoc left the computer on, threw a jacket on and went into the back yard to smoke and get some fresh air. As soon as he left the house, before he even had a chance to light a cigarette, Noodle spotted him and yelled: "Murdoc, come hang out with us!"

Murdoc groaned, "Not really in the mood," he shrugged.

"Come on Mudz!" Russel looked at him over his shoulder.

He was still quite hesitant.

"Ye'h, c'mon Mudz!" 2D turned around, grinning toothily.

"Fine," he sighed, a smile tugging against his lips.

Once he was up there, he sat as far from 2D as he could and lit a cigarette.

2D scooted a bit closer to him.

"Can I 'ave one?" 2D asked quietly.  
Murdoc just stared in front of himself, taking drags from his cigarette.

Russel and Noodle were in their own world, Russel talking about old music and Noodle talking about her latest video games, both laughing every once in a while.

"Murdoc?" 2D said a bit louder.

Murdoc turned to look at him, grinning at the way he buttoned up his shirt... _It would be better if he left it unbuttoned._

"Yeah?" Murdoc said.

"Can I 'ave a cigarette?" he asked.

Murdoc put the lighter in the box and stretched his hand for 2D to take the cigarettes.

2D took them, his hand lingering a bit as he looked at the bassist's hand, which was still holding the other side of the pack. 2D looked up Murdoc's arm to his face, and then straight into his eyes.  
Like they were reading each other's minds- Murdoc did the same.  
They felt something like an electric shock when their eyes met.  
Murdoc let go of the pack and 2D looked away, fumbling to take a cigarette out. He couldn't stop thinking about that look, and how just a look from Murdoc made him feel so special. _Almost as special as **mn0666'**s messages made him._  
He accidentally dropped the pack and it fell in the gutter, too far for anyone to reach it.  
2D gasped, completely frightened.  
Murdoc couldn't help but think how cute he was.  
"Mudz I'm so sorry," 2D said, cringing a bit.

"Whatever," Murdoc shrugged, "Ei Noods I'm goin' down. See ya Russ," he stubbed his cigarette.

"Bye," Russel and Noodle said in unison.

"Yee'h, umm, I'm goin' too," 2D said, "See yew Russ, bye Noods."

"Bye," they said and Noodle waved.

2D climbed off the roof and followed Murdoc inside. Once they were in the hallway, 2D patted Murdoc on the shoulder meekly.

"Mudz, are yew mad at me?" he asked.

"Wot? It wos just cigarettes..." he shrugged.

"I don' mean that," 2D said, "Yew always avoid me. Yew dun' even hit meh-"

"Well do ya want me to hit ya?" Murdoc growled.

"Wull no- I-" 2D stuttered.

Murdoc glared at him before going upstairs.

2D went to the kitchen. Something was definitely up with Murdoc. And he _knew_ he didn't have a chance of ever being with him.

He decided to log in to his account again and sent his internet friend a message.

**12D3**: actually i'm free tonight, you still want to go out? :D x

* * *

**I wanted 2D to put a heart but fanfiction doesn't allow me to :'(**  
**Hope you liked it, leave opinions, thoughts, what ever you want :3**  
**Thank you for reading ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews :)  
_Kukapetal_ thank you so much for that, I will keep it in mind. But it's a little early in the story to say _everything_ is going perfect. But there's not going to be major problems because I want to make this a sweet and funny story, almost all of the stories on ff have like where a) Murdoc gets drunk and/or cheats on 2D, beats him up and just basically is a bastard or b) one of the characters gets sick/has an accident.  
It can bring a twist to the plot and even make it interesting and they come out stronger at the end, but it depends on what kind of story you're writing. And I would tell you what will happen and it might change how you feel but I don't want to spoil it.  
And about Mudz with the emoticons hahahah it just cracks me up just because _normal _middle aged men wouldn't do that, so I figured that it'll crack the others up too- and that's kind of the point of this story.  
Anyway I'm really grateful that you wrote this, and see if I made it a bit better? :D  
I hope you enjoy as well as all of my lovely readers :)  
**

* * *

Murdoc went into his room, and shut the door firmly behind him. Why was it so tough to tell 2D how he felt?  
He couldn't just forget 2D, but there was a perfect guy interested in him, and Murdoc knew it wasn't just for the fame.  
He glanced at the computer, and saw something that made his heart speed up.

_"Fuck, why did I leave the room?"_ he thought as he threw his jacket away and sat behind his desk.

**12D3:** actually i'm free tonight, you still want to go out? :D x

**mn0666:** hell yeah! i was hoping for that x

It seemed to Murdoc that he sounded a bit desperate writing this, but he didn't care one bit. He leaned back as a big smile spread across his face. He jumped up at the sound that notified him he got a message.

**12D3:** where are we meeting? and when? sorry if i'm annoying, i just can't wait to meet you x

2D was flying. It was an unexplainable feeling. Like he was up in the clouds. And he felt even better, when his mate replied.

**mn0666:** you're never annoying x we'll go whenever you want x

Both Murdoc and 2D had goofy smiles on their faces. 2D read the message and felt the urge to go get Noodle, he needed to tell this to someone.

**12D3:** there's a nice restaurant in bayswater rd, is 7 o'clock ok? xx

**mn0666:** sure love xx  
uh sorry i didn't think that i-  
i didn't think

**12D3:** what? no, i'm flattered, love :D xx

2D was much more than 'flattered'. He completely fell for this guy. It was strange, but he couldn't help it.

And Murdoc, _oh Murdoc._ He wanted to strip and start dancing. Quickly, he answered, so his partner wouldn't have to wait.

**mn0666:** i can't wait to meet you x what restaurant did you have in mind love? xx

2D pondered over the message. His thoughts were hazy, he was so happy and blissful... _And in love_. Luckily, he remembered the name and wrote it.

**12D3**: it's called the cowboy alligator. it's weird but one of my favorites :)  
can we sit in one of my favorite places? the table hidden in the corner, there's a horseshoe on the wall xx

_((**A/N:** the cowboy alligator- seems legit XD))  
_

**mn0666:** sure love, see you then xx

**12D3:** i should go get ready, but i don't wanna stop talking to you :( xx

**mn0666:** we'll talk in person xx but i can't stop writing to you either x

**12D3** : awww x well maybe i should go and get ready, it's past half 3 already xx  
i should  
you know :| x

**mn0666:** i guess i should too... i'll just think of you until we meet xxx

**12D3**: me too :D  
but about you xxx

2D bit his nails, thinking he wrote something wrong. But the message that arrived proved him he was doing everything right.

**mn0666**: bye love xx

**12D3: **bye xxx

2D watched as his partner logged out and went to his profile. He just loved reading it.  
Noodle entered the room just as 2D turned the laptop off.

"NOODLE!" He shouted happily.

"TOOCHI!" she laughed, pulling up a chair to sit next to him.

"'e wants to meet t'night! " he yelled.  
Noodle could see 2D was genuinely happy. He was blushing and he couldn't keep a smile off his face.

"That's great!" she smiled, "What are you going to wear?"

"I don't know," he shrugged, "Will yew 'elp me pick?"

"Of course!" Noodle smiled excitedly. She took his hand and basically dragged him to the kitchen door, which opened just as she was about to open it.

"Hey Murdoc," she greeted with a smirk.

"Why's the dullard awl red? Wot, 'e got a temperature?" Murdoc didn't sound like he was mocking him _(well not so much), _he actually sounded concerned.

"No, but he does have a date," Noodle smiled. 2D was just looking at the floor shyly, still grinning.

"Oh yeah?" Murdoc said. He was jealous, but on the other hand, he also had a date. With the perfect guy.

"Well I got a date too," Murdoc grinned smugly and 2D looked up at him, his mouth slightly open.  
He was jealous, but, he would've been even more jealous if he wasn't going out tonight, and he was already in love with his date even though he didn't know him yet.

"Great!" Noodle smiled. She was probably happier than the two of them combined. Murdoc and 2D, two out of three of the people she loved most, were happy together- and she made it happen.  
"Hey, I'm going to go help 2D get dressed, and after I'm done, I'm gonna help you!" she said happily.

''Ya're gonna have a bad time,'' he shrugged, entering the kitchen to pour himself a drink.

''Nonsense! I can't wait,'' she said and went out of the room, rushing up the stairs with 2D.

Murdoc didn't want to say no to Noodle, he was actually hoping she would tell him if he looked good enough to meet his guy. For the first time, he was feeling something deeper, because their relationship was up until now built only on conversation. But i this guy was smoking hot too, he truly is perfect.

* * *

''Okay,'' Noodle said as she looked in 2D's closet, ''Wear this and this, and put a jacket on, and maybe those red converse on your feet.  
She handed him a light blue shirt and black jeans.

''Okay,'' he said and smiled, leaving to the bathroom to change.

''Noods, I can't do these-'' he pointed at the buttons on the shirt.

''Aww, come here'' she smiled and buttoned them up within a second. ''You look beautiful Toochi,'' she grinned smugly.

''Reawwy?'' he said happily.

''Really!'' she said. He really did. The shirt fit him perfectly, and the jeans kind of contrasted it by being a bit baggy. With his red Converse on, he looked really cool. Had that boy-ish charm.

''Okay, I'm going to go help Murdoc now, when is the date?'' she said as she walked o the door.

''7,'' he said shortly. She could see 2D was sad Murdoc had a date. _Well, not for long..._

* * *

_Knock-knock._

''Get in,'' Murdoc opened the door immediately.

Noodle stepped in a bit dumbfounded, and he shut the door behind her.

''So, who's face ache goin' out with?'' Murdoc asked casually, although Noodle could hear the jealousy in his voice.

''I don't know, a girl I guess... Wait, are you jealous?'' Noodle smirked.

''FEH! In case you haven't noticed, I got a date too,'' he said as he threw himself on the bed.

_''Oh I have,''_Noodle thought to herself.

''So, do you have in mind what you're going to wear?'' Noodle asked, opening his closet to find his clothes were all black.

''I dun' give a shit 'bout that shit,'' he grinned, still laying carelessly on his bed.

''Well, your date is special to you?'' Noodle asked.

Murdoc sat up, ''Yeah.''

''Okay then, you're going to wear this,'' she handed him a pile of clothing.

She turned around as he dressed.

''Wow, you actually look decent,'' she teased, ''I'm kidding! You look really really good,'' she nodded, like she was approving of his outfit.

''Thanks luv, this isn't so bad anyway,'' he said as he looked it the mirror.

He was wearing black jeans like 2D, only up he was wearing a black t-shirt and a black suit jacket.

''So, when's the date?'' Noodle asked, although she knew all too well.

''7'' Murdoc said as he closed the closet.

''Okay, have fun!'' Noodle said and exited the room.

He will. He couldn't stop thinking about this guy, _well when he wasn't thinking of 2D._

* * *

2D exited the house, Murdoc just behind him. When Russel saw them exit the house at the same time, he had to ask:

''Where are you two goin'?''

''I have a date,'' they each said, accidentally at the same time, after which they glanced at each other awkwardly.

''What, with each other?'' Russel teased, cracking up. Noodle, who just got out of the house, had to turn away from the pair so they wouldn't see her laughing. She was cracking up so hard she thought tears would start streaming down her face.

''No! not with each other! You- you-'' Murdoc paused. He didn't want to anger Russel, especially now hat he was a giant.

''I 'appen to be goin' out wiffa reawwy nice blo- bird!'' 2D said.

''I bet mine's nicer,'' Murdoc smirked.

''Oh yeah? Wull mine's a Satanist!'' 2D said smugly.

Murdoc turned to him, his eyes widened before he casually said: ''Hehe, mine's a Buddhist.''

''Now yew'e just makin' it up,'' 2D said and started walking to a cab.

''Have fun!'' They heard Noodle shout from the porch. She was trying to suppress the laughing, a huge grin on her face.

2D waved to Noodle and they left without another word. Murdoc took the car and 2D walked a bit and then took the cab. None of them able to keep grins off their faces.

_This is it. They're finally meeting their partners._

* * *

**oh yes yes. finally :3**  
**hope you like it, leave whatever you want, i accept cookies too C:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks so much for the reviews, enjoy!**

* * *

Murdoc got into the restaurant fifteen minutes earlier, anxious to find the spot they agreed to meet at. To his disappointment, his date wasn't there yet.  
As soon as Murdoc sat down, a waiter appeared.  
He left a menu on the table, Murdoc not even bothering to touch it, still patiently waiting for his date to arrive.

Murdoc lit a cigarette and inhaled gratefully, happy to see their table was one of the few where smoking was allowed. Maybe it meant his partner also smoked?

"May I take your order?" the waiter came back and asked politely.

"No, I'm waiting for someone," Murdoc said with a forced smile. Lighting another cigarette, he glanced around the room, trying to find a clock somewhere. Just above one of the windows stood a big vintage clock which showed the time- 19.04.  
He was late. Murdoc wasn't so angry, he was scared. Scared that his partner wasn't going to show.  
He kept looking around nervously, when he noticed something at the window. Were those blue spiky locks? A person with blue hair was running... _Like he was late._

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck," 2D mumbled as he ran down the street, the restaurant fairly close but it seemed miles away. When he ran into the restaurant he was about five minutes late. He fixed his shirt and walked to his favorite table, and seeing a man sitting there made him grin widely.  
The man was reading the menu, so 2D could only see his black hair, and his hands holding the menu. _His green hands..._

There was this moment, a millisecond- NO- a nanosecond. When it flashed through both their heads that something was wrong. But the good kind of wrong.

A cocktail of surprise and all of the love they had for each other but never showed it made the best feeling ever.

2D's heart was racing. _"Satanist. Born on 6th June 1966. Says Gorillaz are the greatest band in the world..."_ the list went on and on.  
As Murdoc looked up to the man standing before him, everything was suddenly so clear, _"A Buddhist. May 23rd..."_ the thought of how all of this played out just made him crack up.  
2D's stomach lifted up, like in an elevator or on a plane. Murdoc, on the other hand, put the menu down and stared at 2D, his mouth slightly open.  
Suddenly it all made sense.

"m-urdoc n-iccals 0666?" 2D asked, moving forward slightly.

Murdoc smirked, "12D3?"

2D gasped, his cheeks burning up.

"Care to sit down?" Murdoc gestured to the chair, acting like he knew about this all along.

"I-I," 2D was dumbfounded.

"Wot is it?" Murdoc chuchkled. He couldn't believe this. But then, his fear was back- although in another form. Fear of rejection. What if 2D changed his mind now that he knew it was him?

2D seemed to have collected himself a bit, he pulled the chair out a bit and sat down.

"I have to ask yew summfink," he said shyly.

"Yeah?" the bassist looked up into his dark eyes, "G' on, but I'm thinking you'll ask since when am I gay..?"

2D shook his head "no".

"That time... Were you really reading a book?" he smiled and looked straight into Murdoc's eyes.

Murdoc chuckled and shrugged, "I lied," he looked at 2D's hand on the table and decided to make a bold move.  
He reached out and put his hand on 2D's, then proceeded to tangle his fingers with 2D's, "Sorry luv," he added.

2D was blushing furiously, "Yew didn' 'ave to lie 'bout anyfink. Yew're perfect," he smiled up at him.

"So since when are ya gay?" Murdoc teased.

"Since I met yew," 2D smiled his trademark smile, making Murdoc get butterflies in his stomach. He never felt like this, except one time when he tasted these Cuban cigars... _Those were good._  
But this, this was kind of, even better.

"I could say the same about ya," Murdoc grinned.  
2D looked away shyly, still smiling.

"Ready to order?" the waiter was back.

"Uh, yeah," 2D said, "I fink I'll just 'ave a beer," he shrugged.

"Ok, and for you sir?" the waiter smiled and looked at Murdoc.

"Same," he glanced at the waiter quickly but then fixated his gaze on 2D.

"I don't fink I want to stay 'ere for too long," 2D said when the waiter left.

"Mhmm," Murdoc grinned. He tugged on 2D's hand, making the latter lean over the table a bit.  
Murdoc then leaned close to 2D, his lips almost touching the vocalist's ear.

"I can't wait to get ya 'ome," Murdoc whispered.

2D's eyes widened and they each leaned back into their chairs.

"I- We're not gonna make love t'night," 2D said.

"Wo- Wot?" the statement left Murdoc dumbfounded.

"I jus'... It was always a mistake when I did it on the first date before," 2D loosened his grip on Murdoc's hand, but Murdoc gripped it even tighter, "I'm not lookin' fer a quick shag Mudz, I wanna relationship," he looked up at Murdoc with a puppy face.

"Okay then," Murdoc leaned in over the table a bit, still clutching to 2D's hand, "Faceache-" he said

2D swallowed and gave slight nod.

"Wanna be my girlfriend?" Murdoc smirked.

2D leaned in closer so they were just inches away, "No," 2D uttered, putting his free hand on Murdoc's cheek and pulling him in for a kiss.

"I wanna be your boyfriend," 2D said when they broke apart.  
Murdoc chuckled smugly and pulled him in for another long kiss. They broke apart just after the waiter arrived.

"Here you go," he placed two beer bottles on the table, opening them skillfully. He changed their ashtray and put the receipt under a new, clean one.  
"Enjoy," he smiled and left.

They drank their beers quickly and smoked a few cigarettes, never letting go of each other's hands.  
Even when Murdoc struggled to take his wallet out to pay he still held 2D's hand.  
2D offered to pay but there was no way Murdoc would let him. After Murdoc left the amount with a generous tip on the table, they went out of the restaurant hand in hand.  
They had to separate while Murdoc drove home, unfortunately (even though Murdoc kept saying how he can drive with one hand).

To their fortune, Russel was asleep, but to their misfortune- Noodle wasn't.

They found her in the living room yelling "Bull crap!" and throwing her joystick across the room.

"Why do I always get stuck with noobs?" she yelled into her headset.  
_Ah, the joys of online gaming._

She took the headset off and threw it on the couch, her face brightening when she saw Murdoc and 2D.

"Heey," she said with a wide smile.

The boys stared at her in awe. _How the fuck does she do that?_ One second she's raging, the next she's all sweet and innocent.

"Did you have fun?" she asked.

"It wos ok," 2D smiled.

"She wos a real sexy one," Murdoc smirked.

"_Ok? She was a real sexy one?"_ Noodle thought and raised her eyebrow at them. She could play this game too.

"Ok, well you'll have to tell me all about it then," Noodle smiled and went back to her game.

Murdoc grabbed 2D's hand again and dragged him upstairs, basically pushing 2D onto the latter's bed. He started nibbling on 2D's neck when 2D laughed and pushed him away.

"Mudz," he looked at him with a smile.

"Fine," Murdoc frowned teasingly and went to the door, "Night faceache," he smirked and left 2D laying on his bed, happier than ever.

2D felt the need to read all their messages so he logged in to his account, seeing he had six messages, five from blokes he had no interest in, and a new one from **mn0666**.

**mn0666**: oi faceache x

Murdoc stripped to his underwear and decided to send 2D a message. 2D laughed so loud Murdoc could hear him all the way in his room, and soon his reply came.

**12D3:** oi mudz x

**mn0666:** hey 2D? xx

**12D3:** yeah? xx

Murdoc got the most pervy smile ever.

**mn0666**: send me nudes xx

* * *

**Thank you for reading, if you liked it or didn't- leave an opinion :)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**First off all I have to thank the person who said that about misfortune, I knew what I wrote sounded wrong ! Hahah, anyway, thanks.**  
**_The Chosen One:_ OH MY MURDOC! SERIOUSLY? I would love to see the fanart! :D  
And the story's not over yet, kiddiewinkles! :)**  
**I wasn't sure if I should change this to M, but there's nothing graphic yet, so...**  
**The next one will be M, just a warning XD**  
**Thank you veeery much for the reviews and I hope you enjoy. :D**

* * *

2D blushed and smiled to himself.

**12D3:** you sure bout this? xx

**mn0666**: yes! i want to see your sexy ass xx

2D laughed so hard Murdoc could hear him again and it made him smile too.

**12D3:** fine, one picture... but then you show me yours xx

**mn0666:** deal xx

Murdoc didn't hesitate one bit in writing this. But then, something crossed his mind.

**mn0666:** wait did you know that this site has a video chat option? xx

**12D3**: but im on my phone... ill go ask noods for the laptop ok? xx

**mn0666:** sure love xx

**12D3:** be back in 2 xx

2D wrote the message as he walked to his door. He rushed down the stairs, not able to stop smiling. Noodle was caught up in her game she didn't even notice him as he took the laptop from the kitchen and rushed back upstairs.

He was greeted by the sight of Murdoc, in his underwear, leaning against the door.

"Goin' somewhere, luv?" Murdoc teased.

"Not now Mudz, my boyfriend needs me," he grinned and gestured to the laptop.

Sure, they could've gotten naked and done this in person, but this was way more fun. _And way more naughty._  
They each rushed to their room and Murdoc waited as 2D logged in.  
He then gave him a video call, which 2D answered immediately. They turned their webcams on.

"Hello dullard," Murdoc teased.

"Hello," 2D laughed, "I liked yew better when yew didn' know who I wos. I wos 'luv', not a dullard." 2D said matter-o-factly.

"Sorry faceache," Murdoc stuck his long tongue out.

2D rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"So, yew wanted to see my-"

"Yes!" Murdoc said immediately.

"We'll get to it" 2D fumbled with the hem of his shirt and then undid just two of the buttons. He tugged it over his head, throwing it aside.

"Mmm," Murdoc said, seeing 2D's naked chest. The latter was sitting on his bed, the laptop on his pillow. The sound Murdoc made made him shiver, as well as it made his cheeks turn a crimson hue.

"Now yew," 2D smiled.

Murdoc was already in his underwear, so he just adjusted himself and the camera, so 2D could see him from his head to his boxers.

"Yew're hot," 2D said, kind of embarrassed.

"Look who says," Murdoc licked his lips.

2D got a wide smile, feeling a bit more confident than before.

"Let me see more, " Murdoc growled. _Yup, definitely the sexiest thing 2D ever heard._

The singer unbuckled his jeans and slid them down, lifting his legs so he could take the jeans off- giving Murdoc a good look at his boxers and the bulge in them.

"Goddamn, you're beautiful," Murdoc said as 2D sat up, now only in his boxers.

"F-fanks," he blushed, "Yew too," he grinned.

Murdoc gave him a smile, but then the smile turned into a mischevious grin, "Show me your sexy arse," Murdoc demanded.  
2D turned around slowly, and took his underwear off, and after Murdoc got a good look at his behind he said: "I want ya so bad," which made 2D shiver. 2D took a pillow and covered his crotch. He turned around and Murdoc noticed he was blushing even more than before.

"Now yew," 2D said happily.

He watched carefully as Murdoc stood up, turned around and took his boxers off.

2D looked at his behind.

"God, I'd let yew do anyfink to me," he said quietly, but loud enough for Murdoc to hear him.  
Murdoc laughed smugly and turned around, and just as 2D thought he was going to see Murdoc's crotch- Murdoc adjusted the camera so he couldn't.

"I fought I'd get to see yer cock," 2D pouted teasingly.

Murdoc shivered when 2D said cock, getting more horny by the second.  
"We're taking it slow, remember?" Murdoc teased, "Ya wanted that?" he said as he put his hand down on his crotch, stroking his lower abdomen before his hand went even lower.

2D swallowed and bit his lip. Even though he saw Murdoc only up to just below his bellybutton, he thought he knew what was going on.

"Mudz?"

"Yeah luv?"

"What are yew doing?"

"Nothin'," Murdoc teased.

"Mudz! Are yew touching yerself?" 2D asked anxiously.

"Maybe," Murdoc smirked, and then let out a quiet moan.

"Murdoc!" 2D yelled, "Let me see!"

"A-a," Murdoc said, closing his eyes and leaning back.

2D couldn't stand it anymore.

"That's it! I'm comin' there!" 2D shouted and turned the laptop off.  
_Purrfect. Just what Murdoc was hoping for._

Before 2D could even get off the bed, someone knocked on the door.

"Toochi?" Noodle said and opened his door.

She went up to ask 2D for a lighter. She had persuaded Russel into lighting fireworks on his roof and he agreed, under the condition he gets an afternoon nap. It was 9 p.m. already, he was probably up by now.

"NO NOODS WAIT!"

"AAAH! OH MY GOD, 2D!" she yelled and closed the door of his room.  
2D naked, the laptop in front of him- _it could only mean one thing._

"Noods let me explain!" she heard him yell as he rushed to the door and trip and fell on the floor.

"I didn't see anything, you had a... pillow on," she giggled, "It's okay for you to watch... That. All the boys do it," she kept giggling.

Suddenly he realized what she was talking about.

"I wos not watchin' porn!" he said, trying to find his underwear on the floor.

"What ever you say," she said, not really convinced in what he said.  
"I'll just go ask Murdoc for a lighter," she said and made her way to Murdoc's room.

_"A lighter? For cigarettes? Since when did she start smoking again? She did do it for a while but she stopped... WAIT. SHIT. SHIT! SHE'S GOING TO MURDOC'S ROOM!"_

"NOOODLE WAIT!" 2D yelled again, finally finding his underwear, falling down as he tried to put them on.

She rolled her eyes and knocked on Murdoc door, who said "Come in, luv," seductively, thinking it was 2D who knocked.

Murdoc was laying on his bed, and luckily he decided he was going to tease 2D some more so he put a pillow on his crotch.

"Mudz could you borrow me a- Oh. My. God," Noodle said as she saw him.

"Noods don' open the door!" they heard 2D yell.

"A bit late," Murdoc said awkwardly and Noodle nodded.

"Meh, nothing I haven't seen before," Noodle said. True- only his chest and legs were bare. He had a pillow on his private parts.

"Noods I can explain," 2D appeared next to her.

"No need. Apparently you weren't watching pornography. You were preparing to have sexual intercourse with Murdoc, since that's who you were on your date with," she said.  
The boys were dumbfounded, at the least.

"How the fuck..." Murdoc's voice trailed off.

"How didja know that?" 2D stared at her. There was no point in denying it, Noodle could read them like an open book.

"I know everything," she said smugly.

True, she always did.

"So when are you telling Russel?" she asked, glancing from one to another.

"I am," Murdoc said instantly, "Right now," this left the pair at the door a bit surprised. Noodle closed the door to allow Murdoc to get dressed.

He left his room in a pair of underwear, leaving 2D and Noodle dazed.

''Wait, put some clothes on! It's freezing outside!'' Noodle said.

''No need,'' he said and continued going down the stairs.

They followed him outside, he decided to go into the back yard, the pair following him anxiously.

''OI RUSS!'' he yelled.

''Yeah?'' Russel turned around.

''I love 2D!'' he shouted.  
Noodle looked up at 2D with a smile, while 2D was grinning and blushing like never before. It was pretty chilly outside, but not Murdoc nor 2D felt it.

''Yo Noodle-girl? Is he drunk?'' Russel asked sceptically.

''I don't think so,'' she laughed.

''I'm not! I love him!'' Murdoc yelled.

2D got close to Murdoc and pulled him in for a kiss, which Murdoc returned, probing 2D's lips with his tongue.

''I love yew too,'' 2D said as they broke apart.

Murdoc smiled and kissed him again, Noodle lauhged happily and Russel rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but grin.

''Well great, but couldn't that wait 'til mornin'?'' Russel said.

''Yeah guys. Give me a lighter so Russel and I can light fireworks,'' Noodle pleaded.  
2D and Murdoc broke apart and went into the house with Noodle.  
After Murdoc gave her a lighter and she went to the roof, Murdoc and 2D went into the hallway, not wanting to separate.

''Wull, good night, I guess,'' 2D said with a sad smile.

''Good night,'' Murdoc shrugged and smiled.

They went into their rooms, both not able to fall asleep.  
2D was laying on his back, his hands behind his head.  
He got out of the bed, a smile creeping up on his lips as he tip-toed his way toward Murdoc's room.

Murdoc heard his door open and he sat up in his bed, trying to see the person that opened the door but could only see a silhouette.

''2D?'' he asked.

''Yeah,'' 2D said quietly.

''What are ya doin' 'ere?'' Murdoc asked.

''I changed my mind,'' he said as he got closer to the bed.

''What?'' Murdoc sat up as 2D sat on the bed.

''I dun' wanna take it slow,'' he said and kissed Murdoc, the latter pulling him down on the bed in a tight embrace.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and I think the next one is the last one. As I said it'll probably be rated M- the lemon :)**  
**_''I made me laugh,''_ - Dr. Sheldon Cooper. LOL I really made me laugh with this chapter and I hope I made you laugh too :D**  
**I hope you liked it, feel free to say what you think- matter o' fact I love it when you do :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for the reviews, I hope you enjoy this :)**  
**The cover is by Blackfeather1800 from DeviantArt, check out her gallery- it's awesome! :D**

* * *

"Yew ever did this?" 2D whispered.

"Not with man," Murdoc whispered back, stroking his hair.

2D shifted a bit so he was comfortable on top of Murdoc and pulled the bassist in for a long kiss.  
As he shifted, they could feel each other's bulge through the underwear fabric.

"Take yer boxers off," Murdoc growled.

2D smiled and kneeled, his knees on either sides of Murdoc's hips. He slid his boxers down, pulling his legs out one by one. When he chucked his boxers to the side, Murdoc smirked and pulled him closer roughly, grasping his hips. Murdoc sat up so he was leaning against the headboard, 2D's hips close to his face.

"You're so fucking gorgeous," Murdoc said, looking up at every detail on 2D's naked body and stroking his sides before keeping his gaze on 2D's member. He took it in his hand, stroking it gently. 2D gasped and cupped Murdoc's cheek lightly, and then lowered himself in order to kiss him, both of them wearing huge grins on their faces.  
Murdoc broke the kiss and kept stroking 2D's member, and then licked the tip slowly.  
2D moaned in pleasure and Murdoc took his whole shaft in his mouth, wrapping his long tongue around it. He bobbed his head slowly for a couple of times, and then stopped, leaning back against the headboard, leaving 2D wanting for more.

"Don't stop," 2D pleaded.

"Talk dirty to me," Murdoc smirked smugly, running his fingers down 2D's chest, pausing when he got to his navel.

"But- I've never," 2D said nervously.

"Jus' tell me wot ya want," Murdoc said, wrapping his fingers around 2D's member lightly.

"I want yer tongue on my cock," 2D said quietly.

"There's a good lad," Murdoc whispered with a smile and licked 2D's shaft from top to bottom, making the latter moan in pleasure. But that's all Murdoc did, and soon 2D wanted more. He realized he has to tell Murdoc exactly what he wants.

"Put it in yer mouth," 2D said in a quiet voice, breathing heavily.

"Put what in my mouth?" Murdoc teased and stopped licking to look up at 2D.

"Put my cock in yer mouth," 2D said a bit louder.

Murdoc put the tip in his mouth, licking it a bit.

"Mmm ah- suck my cock," 2D said and he could see Murdoc smile as he started sucking. 2D couldn't believe he'd just said that, but Murdoc was driving him crazy. Just like his words were driving Murdoc crazy.

Murdoc was sucking slowly and it was agonizing for 2D, because no one had ever pleased him like Murdoc was now, they way his long tongue moved perfectly and exactly where 2D wanted. But 2D needed him to go faster and harder, so he decided to talk even dirtier. The dirtier the better.

"Put it whole in yer mouth," 2D said, still sounding a bit shy. Murdoc took his member out of his mouth and smirked up at him before taking his whole shaft into his mouth.

"Wot does my cock taste like?" 2D said boldly, but his voice still quiet and shy.

"Mmm tasty," Murdoc moaned and took 2D's shaft out of his mouth, "You're fuckin' great at this," he said.  
"And that's why yer cock deserves a special gift," Murdoc grinned as he took 2D's shaft back into his mouth, sucking harder, quickening his pace. This drove 2D over the edge. His eyes rolled back into his head as he tangled his fingers in Murdoc's hair, pulling him closer and harder against his wet, throbbing erection. That's when Murdoc grabbed 2D's hands and pinned them to his hips, going at a pace he determined.  
After all, Murdoc had the upper hand here.  
2D moaned in pleasure, trying to thrust forward a bit but Murdoc held him tightly. When Murdoc felt 2D trembling he stopped sucking and pushed 2D down onto his lap.

"And now," Murdoc got closer to 2D, whispering into 2D's ear, "I'm gonna fuck ya."  
2D's eyes widened and he blushed. He had never been so horny in his life. He kneeled on the bed again and helped Murdoc take his boxers off, trailing his hand over the growing bulge, that threatened to rip through the cotton fabric, first.

2D took Murdoc's boxers off, exposing his member to the air. 2D swallowed and felt as the room got even hotter. He is huge.  
Murdoc pulled some lube out of the nightstand and coated his member with it, pulling 2D a bit closer before he guided his erection into him. It was the best feeling Murdoc ever felt, but he didn't show it that much- he was trying to focus on 2D who was in pain. 2D slid down on Murdoc completely so he was now sitting on him. That's when 2D felt Murdoc hit the spot, and the pain was soon replaced with intense pleasure. He gasped loudly before Murdoc pulled out and then pushed back in. After a few times, the pain was completely gone and 2D was riding Murdoc harder and faster, their moans and gasps colliding.

Murdoc grabbed 2D's member again, making him shiver in pleasure.

"Mm- Mudz," 2D said as he rode Murdoc.

"Y-yeah luv?" Murdoc barely uttered the words between gasping in pleasure.

"Do yew like it when I ride yew?" he said teasingly, starting to tremble as he felt an orgasm coming.

"I love it," Murdoc grinned and started pumping 2D's member with his hand.  
2D came on Murdoc's stomach shortly after, and then climbed off him.  
He took Murdoc's wet member in his hand and started pumping, making Murdoc cum into his mouth. 2D licked it up, savoring the taste before swallowing, making Murdoc go wild. He pulled 2D on top and kissed him. They laid peacefully until they heard a cracking sound coming from above.

"Mudz, wot"s that sound?" 2D said tiredly.

"Fireworks," Murdoc said as he looked through the window. 2D turned around too, his head laying on Murdoc's chest.  
They watched the fireworks until it stopped and then laid there a bit more, soon falling asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**I got all tingly while writing and re-reading this XD**  
**I hope you liked this story, this is the last chapter :)**  
**Do you think I'm good at these Mudzy/2D stories? I was thinking of starting a new one, called ''Two Weeks''- you can try and guess what it's about XD**  
**So would anyone like another story?**  
**Thank you for reading and stay awesome X**


End file.
